Fate Accepts Mario
My story begins on a late Sunday night. It was 3:00am, and I had absolutely nothing to keep me occupied. After hours of watching YouTube videos and playing some games from my Steam account, I decided it was time I just go to sleep. Usually, I play some games on my iPod or 3DS before actually falling asleep, and that night I had the urge to search for my old Gameboy Advance and the collection of games I had. It didn't take long to find it, since I remembered I had brought it with me on my flight to Florida. Along with the Gameboy was a few select games I had stuffed in the pocket of the case, and my favorite, "Super Mario World," was stuffed in the bottom corner. I practically tore the game that was already in the Gameboy out, and replaced it with "Super Mario World." Upon turning the Gameboy on, the screen came up perfectly with the words "Gameboy Advance" clearly showing. Then the screen switched to the beginning of "SMW" where the hot air balloon starts to float towards the island, except there was no balloon. The whole screen had froze in a way, constantly shifting left and right slightly. Replacing the nice music was a horrid screeching sound that looped over and over again. I tried pressing all the buttons, but still it remained frozen with the sound playing. I didn't freak out, all games bug out every once in a great while, plus this was an old system. I proceeded to turn it off and turn it back on, but once again the screen came up frozen with a horrible sound. After taking the game out and putting it in my old Nintendo DS, I turned it on. The screen came up fine, only until the ocean was visible. The sound began, and the screen stopped. I tried turning it off and turning the DS back on, and it finally came up without an error. I chose profile A, and found myself as Mario on the level right before the second tower. After regaining my ability to play on a tiny DS, I managed to move on to the second castle. Even though I had 19 lives when I first began to attempt this castle, I was soon down to only 7 lives. I got frustrated, even though I kept telling myself that I hadn't played this in months, and eventually got a Game Over screen. The screen seemed odd, though. The letters looked a bit off center, and a darker red then I remember. I just blew it off, and proceeded to the spot I originally started, but with only 1 life. I tried switching to my favorite of the two brothers, Luigi, but the game refused. I started the level like all the previous ones, but instead of letting me play, Mario instantly died as if he took a hit. I was really confused at this point, and tried going to the Top Secret Area a couple spaces behind me. This allowed me to stock up on feathers, but the Yoshi eggs wouldn't produce 1UPs. Instead, they would just continuously crack into another Yoshi egg. I managed to get passed the level, and went on to the castle. The whole level showed no monsters, or at least live monsters. Each skeletal koopa I came by was mangled in a way. Some seemed to be crushed by thwomps who were cracked and shattered, some looked as if they had their own bones shoved through their empty eye sockets, and the one near the boss door was being crushed repeatedly as the moving spikes pushed and retracted through the stone walls. From here, I proceeded to Morton. Upon entering through the door, no boss was in the room, and the boss music was replaced with the horrid screeching noise. Also, there was a lone message box. I jumped to hit it, and read the sentence that stated, "Never shall peace come to those who once had it." At this point I was horribly confused, since I can't recall anything like this from when I was a little child. After exiting the message, Mario randomly died. The Game Over screen didn't come up, but was instead replaced with the sprite of Morton. His shell was ripped from his back, and his right hand was holding his jaw, which was practically twisted sideways. His left hand wasn't visible as it was inside his stomach, which looked as if it was shredded. His eyes weren't there, but in their places were two bones shoved through the sockets, and out the back of his throat. It has been only a few days since this happened, and I can still remember the vivid images that were frozen on the screen. I swore to myself that I would protect my sanity and refuse to play "Super Mario World" again. Actually, I sold it to one of my friends for a couple of dollars after telling him the story. Come to think of it, I haven't talked to him lately. -Note: This is my first creepypasta, and it is not only a story. It is the truth. Written by ProPixel Category:Mario Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:TRUE STORY Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Pasta Claiming To Be Real While It's Quite Obviously Fake